Lily Meets Hagrid
by GryffindorBeth
Summary: One-shot on why Hagrid might have said "I knew your parents" and how far back that connection might have gone. Lily really needed an unbiased friend. Hagrid was friendly, and more than willing to listen to her problems. That would come after they met, of course!


**A/N: My second story! Never thought I'd get this far (yay!). So, anyway, this is an interesting take on how well Hagrid might have known Lily... This was both difficult and easy for me to write: easy, because I like Hagrid and the Marauders, but hard because I'm pretty sure the books make it seem like Hagrid is extremely close with James or Lily. You know what? After you read this maybe you could leave your thoughts on this story in the little box below and make my day? Doesn't that sound great? ;)**

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) own nothing. JKR owns everything.**

* * *

Lily Evans was mad. Severus Snape, her best friend who was (sadly) a Slytherin, was supposed to meet her here by the lake at three, after they both got out of lessons. It was Friday, and the lakefront was full of people trying to soak up some of the last September sun, far too crowded for Lily's liking.

As she wondered away, she saw four boys walking to a beech tree. She knew these four boys; even though they were only first years like her, the boys had made themselves known. They were troublemakers. Well, maybe not Remus or Peter, but Sirius Black and James Potter were bad to the bone. Lily tried to stay out of sight; lately every time he saw her, James tried to annoy Lily.

The four boys also explained why Sev had not shown. Since Sirius and James had met Severus and Lily on the Hogwarts Express, they'd been making Sev's life living hell. That was another reason Lily could not stand them. Lily had met Severus back at home in her Muggle village, where he was teased for his shabby and incorrectly sized clothing. Lily, too, had originally thought Sev a weirdo, but it was he who told her first that she was a witch. Now quite close friends, Lily wanted to protect Sev. Severus Snape, however, did not always want Lily's help.

Walking further along the grounds, Lily spotted a large garden… "Whoa, those are huge!" she said under her breath as she gazed at the gigantic pumpkins sitting in the patch. She had heard others talking about the pumpkins, but was sure at the time that they were exaggerating.

"They're real beauty, aren't they?" a large man, no, a ginormous man, said looking at her.

"Um, not to be rude, but who are you?" said Lily as sweetly as she could.

"Yer a first year? 'Course you are. Well, I'm Rubeus Hagrid. It's my job to look a'ter the grounds here," the man called Hagrid said.

"How on earth do you get them so big?" Lily asked, now that she knew she was talking to the man who had made them that way.

"I 'ave quite a green thumb," Hagrid said. Then with a grin he added, "Well, I guess there's a little magic involved, too."

"Wow," was all Lily could say. However, James Potter and Sirius Black soon broke her state of awe.

"EVANS!" yelled James, "Where's your boyfriend, hmm?"

"Yeah, Evans," Sirius called, "Where's Snivellus?"

"Potter, Black, leave me ALONE!" Lily replied. By that time they were at her side.

"James, I thought that note you saw said he'd be meeting her?" said Sirius looking at James.

"Maybe he decided to cancel on Evans," James replied.

"Listen, my social live is not any of your business. SO KEEP YOUR BLOODY NOSE OUT!" Lily said.

"Oh, I think you're really upset he forgot you, Evans," Sirius said.

"Why do you say I'm mad he forgot me?" Lily said getting defensive.

"Because Evans, you always get more argumentative when your mad," James said.

"How do you know that? You've only known me for what, a month?"

"Yeah, and you tend to get mad very often," James replied matter-of-factly.

"Because you and Black won't leave me alone, Potter! I'll have you know that most of the time I am a very nice, sweet person."

"I would love to meet this 'nice, sweet, person," Sirius said smirking at Lily.

"Well maybe if you weren't so bloody annoying you could!"

"Lily, I am offended. How dare you call me annoying?" Sirius said in mock accusation. Lily was not taking it. She was visibly becoming angrier and angrier, and it was all Sev's fault for not showing.

"Listen, Lily, would you like to come in for a cup 'a tea?" Hagrid said cutting into the conversation. Lily realized that, like her mother, Hagrid thought tea could solve all of life's problems.

"Why yes, thank you Hagrid. Bye, boys."

"So I take it those two weren't the kid you were waitin' for?" Hagrid asked once they were safely inside his cabin.

"No. That was James Potter and Sirius Black, two nasty, troublemaking Gryffindor first years. I can't stand them, and they seem stuck on picking on my best friend, Sev. Who somehow ended up in Slytherin which just about everyone says is awful, but I know Sev and he's great. And now I'm rambling my problems off to a complete stranger!" Lily said exasperated. Hagrid handed her a cup of hot water with a tea bag starting to steep.

"Well, Lily, if you ever need to talk, I'm here. I think you need a friend, and for right now I am quite willing to be 'im."

"Thanks, Hagrid. I think that would be great. I used to depend on my sister, Tuney, but since I found out I was a witch, she's gotten more and more distant."

"No problem, Lily."

* * *

Twenty Years Later…

Lily watched as Harry approached Hagrid's hut for the first time since arriving at Hogwarts, an overwhelming rush of memories and feelings gripping her.

"Good luck, Harry," Lily whispered. "May you see him as the friend I do."

**A/N: And now it is time to leave your thoughts... REVIEW TIME!**


End file.
